Lullaby
by xRestlessme
Summary: Makoto is suffering from haunting nightmares. She believes that someone is telling her that being with Mamoru is wrong.


_Another MamoMako story. I hope you like it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Screams flew around her, the tall girl strapped into a seat. She was frozen in fear, breathing quickly.

Her eyes glanced around the panic of the plane. Stewardesses rushed back and forth, trying in vain to calm the occupants.

"My daughter is alone at home! What will she do when she learns we're dead?" shouted the voice that clung to her memories.

Brown hair tangled around her face, Makoto Kino twisted around in the seat, trying to find her parents.

"Sir! Please don't say something like that. The captain is doing all he can," exclaims the frazzled woman, tears pricking at her eyes.

Makoto cannot see the two figures in the not so far distance, but she hears the comforting voice that sang lullabies. The engines' failing rings in her eyes, for the fifth time this week.

Closing her eyes, she wills herself to wake, knowing what will happen next. As hands caress her face, she gasps.

Eyes open, tears blinding her.

"Makoto? What are you doing here!" cries her mother's voice. "We told you not to follow!"

Makoto's green eyes widen as she is held tightly, Makoto lets a scream leave her throat as the plane crashes around her.

Flames shoot to life around her, dancing an intoxicating high. Looking down, Makoto begins to shake as she stares at the blood running down her mother's face.

No! Her parents died peacefully, everyone told her so…no one in a plane crash dies in peace.

Pushing away, she desperately struggles to unbuckle her seat, fresh tears mixing with dried blood.

Nails begin to tear, her fight not stopping. The smell of burning flesh taunts her, a gag escaping.

"Someone help me…please!" she whispers, letting out a heartbroken cry.

Makoto woke, sheets tangled around her body, fresh with sweat. Shaking hand, brushes back her hair as eyes glance around.

Her eyes meet the flashing alarm clock, springing from bed. Rushing into the shower, the sweat drains as Makoto tries to wash away the tear tracks. Wet feet hit the tile as she slowly dries off.

She doesn't feel like going to school, she hasn't even made a bento.

Sighing, she slides to the floor, numbly staring at the wall.

Was this some sign from way up there? Was he telling her…that betraying her friends would only bring death? It'd been so long since the nightmares, nightmares that haunted her memory. Mamoru and she could not be! They shouldn't be, Usagi…the idiot was Makoto's everything.

Whimpering into her hands, the brunette viciously shakes her head.

She needs to break up with him, and then…then the nightmares will vanish.

Dressing as quickly as possible, Makoto slips on her shoes before walking out of the door. Jogging down the stairs, she ignores everyone's pleasant hellos. Pushing out into the bright light, she smiles brightly.

The large van of Mrs. Tsukino waits for her and the door is open, Usagi peering out. Blonde pigtails catch the sunlight, like gold.

"Mako-chan, what took you? I think this is the first time I'm late because of you," questions the blue-eyed girl.

Apologizing to the bored mother, Makoto slips into the van, forcing a smile. Usagi patiently waits for a reply, brow furrowing with each second of silence.

The moon princess leans in closer, arms wrapping a stunned Makoto in a hug. Biting her lip, Makoto leans her head against the shoulder, shuddering.

Usagi doesn't speak, only mumbling unintelligent phrases that aren't understood.

Smirking as the car comes to a stop, Makoto waves goodbye as both girls exit the car.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER RUN NOW!" shouts Mrs. Tsukino as a frazzled Usagi pulls Makoto along.

Trying not to widely yawn, Makoto pulls her hand out of Usagi's grip.

The blonde all but freezes, looking back, eyes pained.

"Don—don't do this Mako-chan. I know what—how can I not?" she cried out rushing away.

Glancing around, she can feel the taunting students, all watching. Waiting for her to make the mistake she's been making for the past year!

Hands encircle her throat as she tries to breath. Her throat feels like it's closing up, it feels like soon she may be with her parents.

What is wrong with her…and how could Usagi be okay with it?

Sailor Jupiter dodges the youma's attack, bat in her hand.

Hefting the large wooden instrument over her head, she looks back towards the gaping Sailor scouts.

"What are you doing?" shouts Sailor Mars, face red. Sailor Moon stares at the lifeless green eyes, not looking away.

Sailor Jupiter is doing this to herself.

Cracking her neck, she faces the ice youma, the woman's green eyes burning.

"You know…it'd be so much easier to just shock you…but where's the fun?" she taunts, lightning rushing through the bat. Jumping forward, her arms pull back as the bat slams into the woman's shocked face.

Electricity rushes through both their bodies, one screaming in pain, the other in ecstasy.

A single flower drops to the ground smoldering, as Sailor Jupiter twirls the bat in her hands.

She can feel his eyes on her and she can feel his yearning. He won't get it not anymore because she no longer need him.

The bat drops to the ground, her body taking over.

It's been weeks since she's gone to sleep, the nightmares have gotten worse.

The nightmares that grip at her sanity and pull her into dark depths.

Retching, Sailor Jupiter can feel her whole body basically give in. Leaning, she sways on her feet, face paler then ever.

"Jupiter, are you okay?" cries Sailor Mercury, her face lined with concern as she runs forward.

Jupiter flinches away from the touch, spinning onto her friend.

"Get away from me! You'll catch it…you catch the insanity Ami," she whispers, shaking hands cupping Ami's face.

Ami's blue eyes widen as she studies her friend. Fatigue clings to the tallest scout.

Tuxedo Mask lands on the ground besides Makoto, hands brushing her arm.

Sailor Jupiter turns on him, fist punching him in the face. Sailor Venus cries out for her to stop, as Sailor Mars is silent, studying her friend's face…his face.

Sailor Moon face is stony as all around, each scout begins to realize what is happening.

Tuxedo Mask stays still as Jupiter's punches begin to lessen and weaken. As she falls he easily catches her in his arms.

"How…could you Mamoru? Usagi's loved you!" screamed Sailor Mars, black hair flying back.

Sailor Moon's tired voice rings through the empty park, "I already knew. I've known for months and I will…accept it. We'll be li—like a family!"

Even Tuxedo Mask was stunned into silence as they all stared at the once childlike girl.

Sighing, Sailor Moon sadly smiles, "The future isn't…as stable as you all think. The King is not in love with his Queen and hasn't been for years. Apparently he has a mistress who is known as the Amazon. Even Rini knows her; the woman with better cooking then her mother."

Sailor Jupiter whimpers in Tuxedo's hold, breathing shallow.

Jumping away from the silent group, he heads towards her house, running in the shadows.

Makoto clings to his tuxedo as he easily lands on her balcony. The door is cracked open and upon entering his nose wrinkles. The normally tidy woman's apartment is dirty with clothing and food packages. Stepping over the mess, he places her on the unkempt bed.

Her body seems to send the signal as she dehenshins, skin pale against the dark black shirt she wears.

Mamoru leans against the wall, watching her breathing become quicker and quicker. Her tall frame curls into itself, a strangled cry escaping her throat.

Quickly walking towards her, he leans over her body, hand brushing back her hair. She stills at his cool touch, but cries still escape. Lying besides her, he lips touch her ear, words flowing into her.

­­

Makoto tried to pry the seatbelt off of her, shouting for her parents to get off. Screams echoed all around her, people scared.

"My daughter is alone at home! What will she do when she learns we're dead?" shouts her father's voice once again, the words branded into her mind.

She's not even sure he really said this, but deep down she wants to believe they thought of her in their last moments.

Leaning out of her seat, she stills as everything goes silent.

Mamoru stands amongst the frozen people, looking around until his eyes meet hers.

He hurries forward, crouching down before her.

His hands quickly unbuckled the seatbelt, eyes boring into hers.

"How are you here? This isn't possible!" she shouts, drawing her knees up to her. Mamoru silently pulls her up, pulling her against him.

Makoto's tearful eyes widen as his arms tighten around her.

Opening her eyes, Mamoru's whispered song encircled her, lulling her back to sleep.

Letting her eyelids slowly close, she lets her arms slip around Mamoru's waist.

His song flows into her blood, setting it on fire, yet calming her down.

Softly smiling, Makoto knows, that only his lullaby can calm her nightmares.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review._


End file.
